


Good For Me

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [37]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Reader is a new vampire and blood thirsty. Will her wild nature be calmed after an encounter with a no so innocent victim?
Relationships: ivar the boneless / you
Series: Vikings [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 3





	Good For Me

When you followed him down the alley that cold winter night, you had one thing in mind; blood. You were a wild vampire and in three months killed many as you tried to control your appetite.   
It’s not like your maker was ideal anyway. He was known for his bloodlust and carnage, made worse by his feral need to breed new vamps and let them loose.   
You watched Ivar for two days, you never wanted a meal so bad in your life. Sometimes, if the person looked and smelled good you were inclined to play with your food. But Ivar? You wanted to play with him badly.   
Maybe fuck him, chase him, then go in for the bloody kiss. But things didn’t turn out exactly how you expected.   
…  
Two weeks later   
He was teasing you.   
You were drooling by the time he finally walked into the building. The bastard must have walked the block, taking his time. Knowing you could smell him.   
When the front door opens, you sit up straight in the chair. Your movements are limited by the cuffs attached to your wrists and ankles, keeping you bound to Ivars favorite chair.   
Your fangs drop. Fuck. He smells so good!   
Ivar walks in, leaning against the archway as his eyes take you in. Sure, you could easily break out of these. You were a vampire after all. But you wanted to behave for Ivar.   
“Look at you, so good for me.” He walks into the room and stops infront of you. Placing two fingers under your chin, he lifts your head higher. “You didn’t escape, feed, then tie yourself back up did you?”   
“No, I’ve been here all morning. I’ve been good.”   
Ivar hums. His fingers are soft against your skin as he observes your face, your neck, your lips, your fangs.   
Clean. Freezing to the touch. Good - Ivar thinks.   
When he smooths his hand over your hair, you purr and lean into it. “Good behavior will be rewarded. Handsomely.”   
You become even wetter. His voice. Those eyes. You were wild for Ivar.   
He crowds your body with his own. Holding your gaze, he slides the lace parties aside and slips a finger inside of you. You gasp and he catches your mouth with his own.   
When Ivar breaks the kiss, he brushes his lips against your chin.   
“Are you hungry y/n?”   
Your eyes fall to his neck. His beautiful neck. “Yes.”   
Ivar rubs his finger against your lips, allowing you to take a small bite. The blood feels like heaven as it hits your tongue.   
But, it’s not enough. You need more.   
Ivar grins, that delicious evil grin. “First, I’m going to fuck you. Then you can feed.”

**Author's Note:**

> more in January (mid)


End file.
